Dark Hate
by Esjay
Summary: This fanfic features an original story w/original characters, but the characters of FF7 make an appearance near the end. Enjoy :)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one:"Alone"   
  
The child's eyes widened as he heard the screams of his mother. He sprinted out of his bed and ran to his parents' room. He saw his mother, covered in blood, fall down before him. He looked down upon her, his eyes widened in shock. He looked up. A man with a massive, jagged sword stared down upon him. At the tip of his sword, drips of blood fell to the wooden floor. The man smiled at the boy.   
  
"Hello there. What's your name?"   
  
The man asked, his face devious.   
  
"Y...you killed my mother..!"   
  
The boy said, his voice breaking, tears filling his eyes.   
The boy's father leaped from behind the man. The father was struck as well.The boy ran over to his father and knelt beside him.   
  
"D...daddy?"   
The boy said, trying to get his father to respond.   
  
The boy continued to call out for his father, but there was no response. He looked up at the man who had just slain his mother and father.   
  
"W...why did you do this?" The boy asked.   
  
"...Your father owes me something, and he never gave it to me. He has paid with his life, and now I have what was mine from the start."   
  
The man kneeled down to the boy's father, taking the pendant which hung from his neck. The dark man put the pendant in his pocket.   
  
"Confused are you?...Don't worry. Your father will explain everything to you in hell!!"   
  
The boy felt the cold steel of the sword pierce his flesh. Everything went dark.   
  
The boy opened his eyes. He was in a hospitle bed, with a nurse by his bedside. The room was well-lit, and the walls were white. The boy had a large bandage around his waist.   
  
"W...where am I?" The boy asked.   
  
"You'll be okay...just rest..." The nurse replied.   
  
"...Where are my mom and dad?" The boy asked.   
  
"...they are dead...I'm sorry, we couldn't save them..." The nurse said morbidly.   
  
The boy just cried. He didn't care about his pain in his stomach, or where he was, or who it was that killed his parents. But they were gone. He was all alone now.   
  
"C...can you tell me your name?" The nurse asked.   
  
"my name?...Zife." The boy replied.   
  
8 years later...   
  
The young man awoke again, in the same house he had been living in for 16 years. It was dark and shadowy, with no windows or blinds open. He walked over to the table in his room, picking up a glass of water. He drank, soothing the sore throat he caught over the weekend. He didn't have anyone to care for him, and even teens got sick once in awhile.   
  
As he walked to the kitchen to fix his breakfast, he realized that he had woken up in the middle of the night. He looked at his watch. It was 2:00 A.M.   
He decided that mayve it would be better to just stay awake. He wwalked over to the counter, heating up the stove and in the process making himself some bacon and eggs. He opened the window as he waited for them to cook. He lived on the edge of the "Floating City" Pandora. 9 years ago, Pandora was a massive land-colony. But there was an unknown incident which caused it to become immune to the gravitational pull of a planet. Pandora was held to the ground with strong chains made of gold. From where Zife was, he could see the hills and mountains, going off into the horizon. Stars were spread across the sky, and the moon was a massive pool of water, reflecting light onto Pandora.   
  
Zife turned around, setting a table for just one. He sat down, quickly finishing his breakfast. As he finished, he looked at the picture of a younger him, his mother and father. They were all so happy together. Zife loved them so, more than anything in the world.   
  
Zife had nothing else to do, so he went for a walk.   
If Zife were a girl, it wouldn't have been such a good idea because this time of the night was especially dangerous, and who knows what kind of freaks would come out. Not to say that Zife didn't know how to defend himself. Every day, he continued to train himself harder and harder, waiting for that day...the day that he would meet...him.   
  
Zife picked up the sword which he had been given since the day he was born. The blade was blue and the handle red. At the end of the handle, there was a golden jewel which shone brightly. Zife held the blade in his hands, loking down upon it. ("If only I could have used it...back then...") Zife thought.   
  
Zife went out, looking around. He walked down a corridor of buildings. He didn't really know where he was going, but he had to kill 6 hours, and he wasn't about to stay inside doing nothing for that long.   
  
There was a gang of boys who looked around Zife's age. There was a young, pretty, slender girl, wearing a dark purple shirt and skirt. She was carrying grocieries from the store. whom they were all surrounding.   
"Hey babe, what you doin out so late?" One of them said.   
  
"Yeah, you be a good little girl and come with us." Another boy added.   
  
They all snickered as the first one grabbed her arm, as they dragged her down the alley.   
The girl tried to escape, but the boys continued to take her with them. Zife was going to just turn around and ignore it. It wasn't his problem. Until he heard the blood-curling scream of the girl. It sounded so alike to that of his mother's, one he would never forget.   
Zife turned around.   
  
"YO!" Zife yelled. Two of them turned around, the others still dragging the girl doqn the alley, to what looked like a fairly large building.   
  
"You talkin to us?" One of them said as he went up to Zife's face.   
  
"What if I am?" Zife replied, staring the boy down.   
  
The boy's haor was spiky and dyed red, wearing the signature sunglasses and leather jacket that his gang wore.   
  
The other boys, still dragging the girl, turned around to see where their leader had gone.   
  
"Let go of her!!" Zife ordered.   
  
"Oh, Mr.Big-shot hero here to save the girl eh?" The other boy who had noticed Zife said, as he grabbed the girl and put his arm around her tightly.   
  
Hows about a little kiss before the fun really starts?" The boy said as the girl looked at hgim in disgust and fear.   
  
"I SAID GET YOUR DIRTY HAND OFF OF HER!!!!!"   
  
Zife screamed as he ran up to the boy. The wily gang-member threw the girl aside and drew his chaain-whip. He lashed it out at Zife. Zife put his arm in front of his face, as the chain wrapped around it. Zife then swung the boy aside, turning his attention to the leader, who was running off with the girl.   
  
"LET HER GO!!!" Zife yelled. The leader took no notice, running for the large builing at the end of the alley. The other gang memebers jumped in Zife's way.   
  
"The hell you think you're goin?" The chain-wielding memeber said.   
  
Zife lunged foward, giving the gang a few quick jabs to the face. They all wielded their weapons, swinging and attacking Zife. Zife loked around. He was being surrounded, he knew he would have to do somehting. He drew his sword, jumping up into the air.   
  
He just floated there, as the boys looked up in disbelief. "Finishing Touch!!" Zife shouted.   
  
A large tornado appeared, easily vanishsing the gang from his sight. Zife landed on his feet and ran after the leader. As Zife ran, he became fatigue. He shouldn't have used such an overwhelming attack, but it didn't matter, because he was breathing down on the leader's neck now. He lunged forward, tackling the leader, as the girl ran in the opposite direction, making a quick escape.   
  
The leader pulled a bronze dagger from his pocket. He threw it at Zife, stabbing his upper-left shoulder area. Zife screamed in pain, clutching his wound with his hand, falling to his knees.   
  
"Not so tough now eh?" The leader said as he walked up to Zife.   
  
Zife drew his sword, pressing it against the leader's neck. "I...if you ever kay another hand on her, I swear I will kill you. I will kill you!" Zife said, throwing the leader to the ground. He got up, running off.   
  
Zife fell once again to the floor. His pain was excruciating. He saw the girl walk up to him, kneeling over him.   
  
"Thank you...you may have saved my life." She said as she smiled at him.   
  
Zife acknowledged that he heard her, but didn't smile or say anything, his pain was too severe.   
  
"Oh...you're hurt..." The girl said sympathetically.   
  
"Here...let me help you."   
  
She took Zife's hand off of the wound, pressing her own agaianst it. There was a green light, and then a flash. Zife's wound felt soothed and treated. Zife sat up, the girl still smiling at him.   
  
"H...how did you do that?" Zife asked.   
  
"I don't know...I've just always been able to, ever since I was little, I could heal my cuts and bruises whenever I was hurt, although it looks like I got to heal someone else today." She replied with a smile.   
  
"They'll be back, this isn;t the first time..." The girl said.   
  
Zife was still on the ground. He lifted himself to his feet.   
  
"You mean they've done this before?" Zife asked.   
  
"Yes...I although this is not the closest I have ever come to them doing...horrible things to me..." She said, her face full of fear.   
  
"Hey, I'll walk you home." Zife said.   
  
"Thanks, but, you don't have to." The girl replied.   
  
"It's the least I could do after you what you've been through, and what you've done for me." Zife replied.   
  
"Okay then...I didn't get your name..."   
  
"Zife"   
  
The girl laughed.   
  
"What?" Zife asked as they began to walk back out of the alley.   
  
"It's just a cute name, "Zife" she repeated, giggling.   
  
"What about you?" Zife asked.   
  
"Me? What, you like me or something?" She asked slyly.   
Either way, my name is Reia. Nice to see someone who actually asks for my name instead of staring at me." Reia said.   
  
"So...your parents let you go out this late?" Reia asked.   
  
"I...have no family..." Zife replied.   
  
"Oh? Howcome?" Reia asked.   
  
"I'd...rather not talk about it." Zife said.   
  
"How old are you?" Zife asked. Zife was trying to start some conversation, although he was failing miserably.   
  
"I'm 16, and you?" Reia replied.   
  
"Likewise."   
  
"This is my house..." Reia said as they turned a corner.   
  
"Why don't you come in? Maybe have some breakfast?" Reia asked.   
  
"No thanks... I already ate." Zife said as he headed back for his house.   
  
"...See you later?..." Reiea said.   
  
Zife did not reply. He was almost sorry he had gotten involved. Now he was having feelings he had never had before...but what were they...? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:"Troia Academy"   
  
  
Reia Walked inside of her home, setting what was left of her groceries onto the table. The lights were off and it was hard to see. She flicked the light switch on and walked into the living room. She picked up the remote and turned the TV on. She leanded back onto the sofa and started surfing through the channels. There wasn't much on this early in the morning.   
  
After cycling through the loop of channels 2 or 3 times, Reia just turned the TV off. She thought about the awfully cute guy who had just saved her, as though he cared for her. She didn't know who this was, or why he did what he did. With thoughts of Zife, she eventually drifted off to sleep.   
  
Zife opened the door of his house, setting his sword into it's corner in the room. He sat down onto a chair in the kitchen and looked out the window. The sun was rising up over the hills. From a position as high as Pandora, the sunrise was so beutiful. He watched as the orb of light came out of it's hiding, causing a massive and wonderful cascade of colors. Zife's eyes were forced to a swuint it was so miraculous. Zife's mind was on Reia at the moment though, and the sunrise seemed as nothing to him.   
  
("Why did I save her?")   
  
("It wasn't any of my buisiness")   
  
("At least she's okay...")   
  
("....why do I care?")   
  
Zife looked at his watch.   
  
("4:30...")   
  
Zife's high-school was fairly far from where he lived. Zife had no parents to make him go, but he still went. Another reason was that if he wasn't in school, the police would pick him up, and there would be nobody to bail him out. Zife got up, walking away from the window which was reflecting the awsome beutey of the sunrise. Zife walked into the more darker corridor of his house, his room. He picked up the his books and slid them into his backpack. He swung the backpack across his shoulder and locked the door as he went outside.   
  
As Zife walked down the streets leading to his school, he looked to the left as the scenery was even more spectacular. The windows of the buildings reflected the sunrise, creating a massive display of light. Zife just kept walking, never looking at the beutiful display. There was a large glass dome surrounding Pandora. Ever since "The incident", there was no safe way to get out of Pandora. So now it was a colony seperate form the world, floating high above the rest of the planet, being held to the ground only by the golden chains which were hooked into the planet itself.   
  
Zife continued to walk down the street, until he saw his academy. It was not to be refered to as a "high-school", although Zife did not know why nor care. The academy was several floors high, about 20. Zife's homeroom was on floor 12, which was where he was headed. This was Zife's first day at this academy. Of course, he had to make trips there to get his books and schedule, although this would be his first real day there.   
  
Zife walked inside, coming to the front desk.There were exotic plants, ad a few chairs. The walls were made of glass, but not able to see-through. This was truly an amazing "High-School" The secretary smiled at Zife and welcomed him.   
  
"Hello, welcome to Troia Academy. May I help you?" She said.   
  
"I am a student here. I'd like to get clearance if that's okay." Zife said.   
  
The secretary asked for his schedule, which was on an I.D. card that the academy had give Zife. He was allowed clearance and directed to the elevator. He pressed the "12" as the elevator began to rise. It was a see-through elevator, and Zife could see other students eating breakfast, talking, and just exploring the massive "Academy" Zife looked at the Academy's logo, which was on the control panel of the elevator, and on every door in the school. "Troia Academy" it read. It had a lion and an eagle, inside of a diamond shape.   
  
The elevator dinged as it reached the 12th floor. Zife walked out of the elevator, as it returned to the first floor. Zife walked down the carpeted hallway, coming to the homeroom. He saw a few other students there, waiting for school to start. Zife sat down in an empty seat.   
  
A student walked up to Zife.   
  
"Hey, you new here?" The student asked.   
  
Zife was hesitant, but he stood up, replying "Yes"   
  
"Really? Well, it seems we got the same classes together." The student replied.   
  
"Seems so..." Zife said in a dead tone.   
  
"Didn't catch your name"   
  
"Zife."   
  
"Heh, stange name. You can call me Pierce."   
  
Pierce sat down next to Zife.   
  
"So you ready to meet some girls here eh?" Pierce asked.   
  
Zife just shrugged.   
  
"Heh heh, they're crazy about me" Pierce said.   
  
Zife thought that obvious. Pierce looked like a real ladies' man, obviously he was cute. He had crystal-blue eyes, and blonde hair. Some of it was spiked down over Pierces' left eye, the rest just "there" He wore a blue jacket which had Troia's logo on the back, and his name in gold letters in the front. He wore a green shirt underneath and blue-jeans. Zife looked down at himself. He wore a blue shirt and a black jacket not unlike Pierce's. The school gave these jacketrs to all of the males who enrolled. Kind of like a "cool uniform", although Zife didn't have his name in gold letters in the front, just the symbol on the back.   
  
Zife's hair was dark brown, with blonde streaks. It was very unusual, because this wasn't the work of a hairstylist. These blonde streaks came naturally to Zife's hair. His eyes were brown as well. His hair was spiked upwards, and then combed back lightly. It was his own little style, which nobody else seemed to be able to imitate.   
  
Reia walked inside of the homeroom. She had on a skirt and blouse with the Troia symbol on them. Zife looked at her, surprised to see her. Pierce stood up, giving her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"This is my girlfriend Reia." Pierce said to Zife.   
  
"R...Reia? You're here too?" Zife asked.   
  
"I'm as surprised as you are. Didn't expect to see you here." Reia said with a smile.   
  
"Yo, can somebody tell me what's goin on?" Pierce asked.   
  
Reia turned around and told Pierce the story of how Zife saved her the other night.   
  
Pierce shook Zife's hand.   
  
"Thanks alot man, I owe you." Pierce said.   
  
"No thanks nececary, it wasn't really any of my business anyway." Zife said.   
  
Just then, the bell rang and more students rushed into the homeroom, not wanting to be late on their first day.   
  
A fairly old man in glasses appeared in the center of the small crowd of students. He wore a robe-like jacket which had the symbol sewed onto the upper left chest area.   
  
"Hello new Troians. You are welcomed to your first day at Troia Academy. I am hoping that you find this Academy the best in the district. I am your homeroom leader. Ask me anything if you are lost or need help. Your first class will be Scientific Research, although you should all know where to go.   
  
"(Scientific research? Why don't they just say Science?") Zife thought.   
  
He dismissed the students as they all walked onto their first class. Zife didn't know where he was going, so he just followed Pierce and Reia, thinking that they would know where to go. Zife continued to follow them down the halls, until they turned the corner, coming into the Research room, where the rest of the students were. Zife sat down in the backmost desk, setting his things down beside it. He looked around the room. There were alot of tanks containing strange creatures, and the lights were off, with neon lights of green and orange coming from the walls. It was a pretty strange room.   
  
The Professor came in the room, turning the lightswitch on, causing the neon lights to fade.   
  
"Hello class, my name is Prof.Beoulve. I will be your Scientific Research teacher for the rest of the year."   
  
The Professor started to speak of how he was a master of "Monster research." He spoke of how on the planet below Pandora, there were strange creatures, some friendly, some not. After many boring lectures, the students were dimissed to their next class.   
  
Pierce came up to Zife.   
  
"I don't think that this will be my favorite class." Pierce said, chuckling.   
  
Zife just nodded in response.   
  
As they came to the homeroom, a Dark figure appeared. It was a "Takeru Soldier"   
  
"What the hell?" Zife exclaimed.   
  
"You...all will follow the will of Takeru...come with me..."   
  
"It's a Takeru Soldier. They recruit new members of Takeru's army."   
  
"Takeru?" Zife asked.   
  
"Takeru is the lord of Pandora. He is a great warrior with excellent magical skills, and he rules this nation with his mighty hand." Pierce replied.   
  
"So, this guy is looking for new recruites?" Zife asked.   
  
"It's not that simple, you see, memebers of Takeru's army have a dark infusion to make them 10 times as strong as they were originaally, but they must be dead for this infusion to take place." Pierce replied.   
  
"So...this guy has come to kill?..." Zife asked.   
  
"Essentially yes." Pierce replied.   
  
"Well then come on!!!" Zife said, rushing up to the soldier."   
  
"Zife wait!!" Pierce said, running after him.   
  
"Hey! None of us want to join your stupid army, so you can just look elsewhere!" Zife shouted.   
  
"Oh...myabe YOU should join. You'll make an excellent soldier."   
  
"You gotta kill me first right? Then come on!!" Zife replied.   
  
The soldier rushed toward Zife, drawing his sword. Zife, who had no weapon with him,slammed himself into the soldier, causing him them both to fall to the ground. The soldier swung his weapon at Zife, who had already jumped back. Zife clenched his fists, and threw three jabs to the right of the soldier's face. The soldier, flinched, swinging his weapon, and failing once again.   
  
"You're way too slow to fight me!" Zife shouted.   
  
"You want a piece of me?? Take this!!!" The soldier shot a massive wave of energy at Zife. Zife, who couldn't jump out of the way, readied himself to block the attack. Just then, Pierce jumped in the way, slamming his arm against the wave, causing it to return to it's caster. During the blast, Zife snatched the soldier's sword, slashing three times, causing it to disapear.   
  
Zife wiped the sweat from his brow, turning to Pierce.   
  
"Thanks." Zife said.   
  
"Don't mention it. Let's get to our next class." Pierce said as he ran off.   
  
("Why did they attack THIS Academy?...")   
  
Zife ran after Pierce. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The Lone Gunman.   
  
  
Zife walked outside of the Academy, thinking that his first day went well, besides the incident with the Takeru Soldier. This had been on Zife's mind the whole day;("Why is it that the soldier came to this school? Was it a random selection? Or...something else...")   
  
"Yo Zife!"   
  
Zife turned to see Pierce and Reia.   
  
"We're goin' to grab a bite to eat, then maybe hang out. You wanna come?" Pierce asked.   
  
Zife hesitated. He had never really "Hung out" with anybody. In his previous years, he just walked home, by himself of course, and now somebody is actually asking him if h wants to come along.   
  
"Come on Zife." Reia said with a smile.   
  
"...okay..." Zife said, slinging his backpack around his shoulder.   
  
The three walked back down the road that Zife had walked up to get to the Academy earlier that morning.   
The mountains and hills could still be seen, although the sun was on the other side of pandora now.   
There was a long silence, all three of them staring at the beautey of the planet below them. Eventually Reia broke the silence.   
  
"Someday, I want to explore the planet below us, go and see it all." Reia said.   
  
"Maybe someday I'll take you all around the world." Pierce said.   
  
Zife didn't say anything. He too had always wanted to at least see what it was like on the world below, but it didn't matter to him that much. Only one thing really mattered to him, there was only one ultimate goal he had in his life.   
  
("To avenge my parents' death...")   
  
"Zife hurry up!" Reia shouted, as Pierce and herself were already halfway down the street.   
  
Zife turned toward them, walking quickly up to them.   
  
Zife knew he had to say SOMETHING, but all that came to his mind was:   
  
"So...how long have you guys been together?" Zife asked.   
  
"About 2 years." Pierce replied.   
  
Reia just looked down.   
  
As they continued walking, they noticed a young man, who looked about their age, staring off into the distance. He did not have the "Troia symbol" on his jacket. Instead, he had the "Greola" Symbol. Greola was another Academy, but it seemed like the "Bad Kid" place.   
  
He had a blue cap on backwards, with the emblem of a fox on the front. He had a long, black, cape-like coat that hung down to his feet. He wore a white shirt underneath he coat, and had red shoes. He was wearing blue-jeans.   
  
His hair was long and blonde, and it blew in the wind, along with his coat. At his side, was a gun, a fairly large, yet concealable gun. It was silver, and had gold designes. along the barrel. His eyes were green, glowing even in the daytime.   
  
Just as Zife, Reia and Pierce were about to walk past him, a gang of three Takeru Soldiers appeared.   
  
"Leon Valentine, you are a very excellent soldier, and we would want you to join us...if you don't..." One soldier said,   
  
"Then we'll have to take action." Another finished.   
  
The young man's hand veered down to his side.   
  
"I've already told you no. The only way you're gonna take me is by force." The young man said.   
  
"Have it your way..." The strongest soldier said, snapping his fingers.   
  
Three more soldiers appeared.   
  
He drew his gun, loading it quickly.   
  
"Come on then!" He shouted, firing a shot.   
  
The six surrounded him, neating upon him, but without their weapons. Then one drew it's sword. the sword cut through the air, but was stopped by the flesh of Leon's arm.   
  
"Damn!!" Leon exclaimed as he held his right arm.   
  
"We have to help him!!" Reia exclaimed as she ran for the battle.   
  
Pierce ran after Reia, joining the fight as well.   
  
Zife just stood there.   
  
"I'm meeting too many people..." Zife said as he ran after them.   
  
Zife kept his sword with him at all times, but was afraid to reveal it during school. Ke kept it hidden between his backback and back, now throwing his backpack aside and drawing the sword. It shone in glory, reflecting upon the sun.   
  
Just as the soldiers were about to slay Leon, Zife jumped over them, landing right in front of Leon.   
  
"It's...him!!!" One of the soldiers shouted.   
  
Zife saw an axe coming toward him. He brought his sword up, blocking the attack, then countering the attacker with a quick swipe of the sword. The soldier vanished, leaving behind the axe. Another soldier jumped in front of Zife. The soldier swung it's mace around, swingning it toward Zife. Before Zife could move out of the way, yet another soldier came up behind Zife, holding him where he was. Just before the mace-ball hit Zife's face, Leon jumped in the way, firing a loud shot at the ball. The noise of the shot echoed through the streets.   
  
The force of the shot caused the mace to hit the user, giving Leon another chance to strike. He shot again, killing off the mace-wielding soldier. It vanished, although taking it's weapon with it. Zife spun around and sliced the shock-struck soldier behind him in half. He too vanished.   
  
"(Three down, three to go...)" Zife thought.   
  
Pierce, seeing an opening for him, ran in, picking up the dropped axe on his way in. He swung three times, hitting a random soldier. This one carried two japanese katanas. He spun them around, lunging toward Pierce. Pierce brought his axe upward, slicing the soldier right up it's face. It fell back, and vanished.   
  
Reia had been concentrating her energy the whole time. Her hair seemed to start to blow up, as wind circled her. She rased her hands into the air, as a ball of energy appeared in them.   
  
"Flame!" She shouted, opening her palms, as balls of fire launched from them.   
  
Yet another soldier was slain.   
  
Reia collapsed. The energy required to use this magic was incredible. Pierce ran over to her.   
  
"You are just as he said...although I must admit, I never thought you to be this strong..." The remaining and strongest soldier said.   
  
"He?" Zife asked.   
  
"DIE!!!! The soldier shouted without resoinding.   
  
The soldier folded his arms across his chest, as dark swirls of energy circled him.   
  
Large cannons appeared on his shoulders, and he grew twice his normal size. He grew large horns on his helmet, and his eyes turned to a dark shade of red. He grew massive claws, and looked down upon Zife and Leon.   
  
"Tell Satan that Captain Vile sent you!!!" He shouted as he aimed his cannons at Zife.   
  
Zife leaped foward, thrusting his sword into Vile. After he pulled his sword back out, the wound healed immediately.   
  
"Think you can kill me boy?" Vile shouted.   
  
The cannons fired.   
  
"ULTIMA LASER!!!!!" Reia shouted, coming up to the front, firing an equal sized energy beam at Vile with her hands. The two beams interlocked, each one pushing to hit it's opponent.   
  
"Zife...go...hit him..." Reia said, still keeping control of the beam.   
  
Zife ran around to the back of Vile. he jumped up into the air.   
  
"Renzokuken!!!" Zife shouted, as he began to slash mercilessly against Vile.   
  
He eventually cut a hole big enough for him to fit through. He then leaped through the giant hole in Vile, turing around. Reia gained full control of the beam-struggle, hitting Vile in one final blast.   
  
There was a massive blast of light. Vile's original form lay there, crippled with weakness.   
  
"I...I...lost...to...INFERIORS!!!" Vile shouted.   
  
Leon walked up to Vile, looking down upon him.   
  
"No my friend, it is you who is inferior. You have been drained of your life and free will, your soul consumed by the evil essence of Takeru. Ever since you decided to "join" with Takeru, you had just made your death wish. You were destined to die from the moment you gave your soul to him..." Leon said.   
  
"Fool! Do you reall think I'm going to die now?! That's a laugh! Those others will rot in hell, but I...I have gained the true respect of Master Takeru. He will not let me die..." Vile said.   
  
"Bastard!" Leon shouted, aiming his gun at Vile's face.   
  
There was a flash, and then an eeire laughter.   
  
Leon fell to his knees, his palms hitting the ground, as he stared at the floor, his hat coming off, revealing his golden hair on his head.   
  
"Damn...I failed...again...dammit!!!" Leon exclaimed, hitting the ground with his fist.   
  
Eventually, Leon stood up, turning around.   
  
"Hey, thanks for your help...at least they are even just a bit weaker..." Leon said, buckling his gun to his belt.   
  
"Hey, is that gonna be alright?" Pierce asked as he looked at the deep gash in Leon's arm.   
  
"Just a scratch..." Leon said as he reached into his pocket, revealing a smalll bottle of blue liquid. He poured some into the wound. His teeth clenched as he felt the burning sting of the solution. He put the bottle back into the inside pocket of his coat.   
  
The wound started to heal almost immediately.   
  
"Come on, let's get to my place." Leon said as he walked off.   
  
Reia, who had long fainted, was carried by Pierce. Zife looked on, eventually following them, after sliding the his sword back into the scabbard hidden under his shirt. He grabbed his things and swung his backpack over his shoulder.   
  
"(Maybe I should just head home now, it'd be easier. I don't know any of these people...it'd be best if I didn't get involved....")Zife thought.   
  
"(But, I do owe Leon...for saving me back there...Pierce ain't such a bad guy...I don't know...I just don't know...why can't I just be like everyone else, and just make friends, and live my life the way I'm supposed to..?") Zife thought as he started to follow the others.   
  
Zife wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He just continued to walk in the direction of the others, still thinking of everything that was going on right now.   
  
"(I've always been alone in this world...why does that have to change?...It doesn't...but...")..."(I'll go with them...") 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4:Leon tells all   
  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Leon said as he came inside, taking off his coat and throwing it ontot the coatrack near the doorway, while still keeping his cap on.   
  
"Leon?" A mother's voice called out.   
  
"Yo. I brought some friends." Leon said as he walked into the kitchen where Leon's mother was cooking a batch of cookies.   
  
"Do they want any?" She asked.   
  
Leon gave her a look that said "You've gotta be kidding"   
  
Pierce walked inside, with Reia over his shoulder.   
  
"Oh, she's passed out...set her down on the couch." The mother said as she saw Reia and Pierce.   
  
Pierce set the beutiful girl down upon the couch, her head rested on a pillow, as her hair flowed down the side of her head.   
  
Zife stood outside the house, his arms at his side. He looked up, seeing the house. It wasn't very far from his house, he could still go back...   
  
Zife opened the door, walking inside. He set his backpack down on the oposite wall from where the coathanger was, and he kept his sword in the scabbard which was tied onto his back.   
  
"Hello there!" Leon's Mother said with a smile.   
  
"....hi..." Zife said.   
  
"Won't you sit down?" She asked.   
  
"I'll just stand..." Zife said as he leaned up against the wall and folded his arms across his chest, his head looking downward. He closed his eyes.   
  
Leon sat down on the armchair which was on the oposite side from where Reia was laying, and Pierce was sitting.   
  
Reia stirred just before Leon was about to talk.   
  
"W...where am I?..." She asked.   
  
"You passed out back there...we're in Leon's house..." Pierce said, looking down upon her.   
  
Reia sat up, realizing by the look on Leon's face that he had something to say.   
  
"You all know of the Army lead by Takeru, correct?" Leon asked.   
  
Pierce and Reia nodded. Zife just tilted his head a little.   
  
"My father had become one of them long ago....not long before I was born." Leon said.   
  
"They killed him?" Zife said with sudden interest.   
  
"Yeah...he's among their ranks, but I don't know where." Leon replied.   
  
"Oh honey please don't tell this story..." Leon's mother pleaded, although the plead failed miserably.   
  
"I am going to kill every single one of Takeru's army, and someday, even Takeru himself. They'll be sorry they took my father from me..." Leon said.   
  
"But...won't you end up killing your father in the process?" Reia asked.   
  
"He's not my father anymore, just another one of Takeru's soldiers, and Takeru and his army are all my enemeies..." Leon said as he drew his gun, looking down upon it.   
  
"This weapon belonged to my father when he was young. He fought many a battle with it, and was a true warrior....maybe even legendary..." Leon said as he looked at the weapon, the gold designes flickering.   
  
"Back when everybody lived on the planet...that was the most prosperous time of history...none of this "Seperate Colony" crap." Leon said as he reloaded the weapon, letting the empty shells hit the floor.   
  
"Are there still people who live on the planet?" Pierce asked.   
  
"Of course...and their lives are much better than the ones we have. They have fields to train in, monsters to fight, and mountains to climb...we have polluted air, gangs, and an evil army who claims to be doing what they do for the "good of the people..." Leon said.   
  
"(Maybe he is on the planet...") Zife thought.   
  
"I've always wanted to see what the planet was like..." Reia said.   
  
"Hey, didn't I say I show you someday?" Pierce said with a smile.   
  
"I cotinue to fight Takeru's army. Even a small injury like today's, those 5 guards, was enough. But that last one, Captain Vile, he is one of the higest among their ranks. I wanted to finish him but....I couldn't..." Leon said, hanging his head down.   
  
"I want to make a direct attack at them but..." Leon stopped.   
  
"But what?" Pierce asked.   
  
"There is a large wall that seperates this city into two sides. One side is the civillian side, the other military. The military side is where Takeru and his army are, but only if you are a soldier can you get past this wall form the civillian side." Leon replied.   
  
"Why don't we just disguise ourselves as soldiers and sneak in?" Zife said, his eyes still closed, and his head still hanging down.   
  
"Hey...that's a pretty good idea!" Pierce said in response.   
  
"Not the most original though, and besides, it wouldn't work. Before you enter, you are scanned for the "evil energy" that is fused into you when you are to join Takeru's army. Without joining Takeru's army for real, we'd be caught in no time flat." Leon said.   
  
"Then we'll just bust in and take them all on..." Zife said, pushing himself off of the wall he was leaning on.   
  
"Zife, there are over 10,000 soldiers in Takeru's army...and you expect to take them all on?" Pierce asked.   
  
"I don't know...if people like Leon are losing their families to this army, then they obviously are evil. I lost my parents long ago...probably when all of you were happy and content, living your lives like normal human beings...." Zife said.   
  
"Zife...I never knew..." Reia said.   
  
"Yo...that's sad...." Pierce said, putting his arm around Reia.   
  
It wasn't like Zife to open up like this to other people...this was a first time for him.   
  
"I rememeber you!" Reia said. "You were that shy, quiet little boy! I was in all of your classes 1st through 8th grade! You were always so introverted, you never let anyone, even the teachers help you..." Reia said.   
  
"And I don't intend for any of that to change..." Zife said.   
  
"So...you'll stay alone forever..." Leon said.   
  
"Why not...it's been that way....all of my life..." Zife said.   
  
"Zife..." Reia said.   
  
Zife turned around.   
  
"If you are finished Leon, then I'm leaving. Reia is fine, and I bid you good luck in your fight against Takeru's army." Zife said as he started to walk in the direction for the door.   
  
"Y'mean you aint gonna help us?" Leon said as he looked on at Zife.   
  
"You are all extremely skilled. You will be able to figt them on your own." Zife said, still not turning around.   
  
"So tha's it then, you're just gonna up and leave then?!" Pierce exclaimed as he stood up.   
  
Zife turned around.   
  
"I hope that you arent insisting that I stay with you. I have my own problems to take care of..." Zife said.   
  
"Zife-" Reia was cut off by the slam of Leon's door.   
  
Zife was gone.   
  
"Leon....we'll stay and help you, there's no way we will desert you." Pierce said as he sat back down.   
  
"Well, I've figured out a weakpoint in the seperating barrier's security system. It won't detect thing s that pass through under it, like the underground stream which suplies Takeru's army with water." Leon said.   
  
"So, we'll travel in through the stream, and end up past the gate?" Pierce asked.   
  
"Bingo." Leon replied.   
  
"We'll leave tommorow. I've already found the entrance to the stream on this side of Pandora. We'll head through there,and attack the enemy by surprise." Leon said.   
  
Zife had been listening the whole time. He had just opened and shut the door, making it seem as though he had left, hiding in the corridor which lead to the front door of Leon's house.   
  
Zife quietly opened and shut the door, heading towards his empty home.   
  
  
  
"Sire!" Vile said as he approached the throne of Takeru.   
  
"Vile...did you succede in recruiting Leon Valentine?" An evil voice boomed.   
  
"Sire...no...but we foudn someone whom I think you wil be interested in...Zife...last name unknown..." Vile said.   
  
"Zife?!?...so he's still around..." Takeru said, leaning back in his chair.   
  
"He is quite powerful...he took out 3 of my most powerful men, and the blood of a true warrior courses through his veigns." Vile said.   
  
"Send 30 of our finest soldiers after him...obviously thirty soldiers doesn't even amount to Zife's TRUE power." Takeru said.   
  
"TRUE power sire?..." Vile asked.   
  
"I will explain...do you remember that tornado that we spotted on the radar last night?" Takeru asked.   
  
"Yes sir..." Vile said, waiting for a response.   
  
"That may have been the work of Zife..." Takeru replied.   
  
"Unbelieveable!!" Vile exclaimed.   
  
"He must have the power of the legendary "Trance" skill..." Takeru said.   
  
"Trance?...But as I have only heard, that ability is granted to only the "Chosen Warriors..." Vile said.   
  
"My point exactly..." Takeru replied.   
  
"What about our information gatherer? What has he found out?" Takeru asked.   
  
"I have not contacted him in several days, but I shall soon." Vile replied.   
  
"That will be all..." Takeru said, ending the conversation.   
  
Vile nodded, walking outside of the massive throne-room.   
  
"Zife...you are still alive...but how?..." Takeru asked himself.   
  
  
Zife stepped inside of his house, taking his belongings and just throwing them aside. He took his shirt off, laying down on his bed, putting his hands behind his head, closing his eyes.   
  
Zife had a large scar on his chest. It was the gash that he had recieved so long ago. Not long after laying down, Zife got up, pouring himself some water. he then layed himself down on the floor, and began to do sit-ups.   
  
After reaching his 6000th sit-up, he decided to take a rest. He heard a knock at the door. He slipped his shirt on and answered it.   
  
It was Reia.   
  
"Reia...how did you find out where I live?" Zife asked.   
  
"I followed you, I watched you walk home. I then returned to Leon's house and we continued our planning." Reia replied.   
  
"Zife please...come with us...for me?" Reia asked.   
  
"Why would I do anything for you?" Zife asked.   
  
"Zife...please..." Reia pleaded once again.   
  
"Why do you want me to come with you so badly?" Zife asked.   
  
"Because I...I..."   
  
There was a clap of thunder.   
  
Rain was able to penetrate the barrier covering Pandora, and lightning was conducted to ANYTHING fairly easily once it entered Pandora.   
  
"Guess you should come in..." Zife said as he walked back inside, leaving the door open for Reia.   
  
She walked inside, turning the light on.   
  
"Help yourself to anything in the kictchen..." Zife said as he headed for the window which he often looked out.   
  
Reia soon came up, pulling up a chair and sitting next to him.   
  
"Zife...I have a question for you..." Reia asked.   
  
"What is it?" Zife asked in his same dead tone.   
  
"Have you ever thought you loved someone...but then relaize that you don't love them at all.   
  
"You wanted to ask me that?" Zife asked.   
  
"Zife I...I..." Reia was couldn't finsish.   
  
"What? What's the matter now?" Zife asked in a slightly irritated tone.   
  
"Zife, you are so cold, and alone. Haven't you ever loved someone?" Reia asked.   
  
"I lost the ablility to love long ago...along with my parents..." Zife said.   
  
"Zife, you cannot lose an emotion like love, it is human nature to love,Zife..." Reia said.   
  
"When you've been through as much as I have...you forget what love is..." Zife said.   
  
The rain continued to pour down.   
  
Reia leaned her head on Zife's shoulder, and eventually fell asleep. Zife picked her up, laying her down on his bed.   
  
He looked down upon her.   
  
("She's so beutiful...")   
  
("Maybe I will help them...")   
  
  
...("For her...")... 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5:the mission.   
  
Zife awoke to the smell of freshly cooked toast and sausage. Reia was looking down at him, smiling.   
  
"Finally decided to wake up huh?" Reia teased.   
  
"What time is it?" Zife asked, wanting to go back to sleep.   
  
"Umm...it's 6:35..." Reia replied looking at Zife's clock which hung in the hallway leading from the front door to the kitchen and living room.   
  
"I'm going back to sleep..." Zife said as he turned onto his side.   
  
"Oh no you aren't...." Reia pulled the blanket off of Zife as he rolled off of the couch.   
  
Reia was trying not to laugh at him.   
  
Zife lifted himself to his feet, grabbing a freshly ironed t-shirt from of of the a chair in the kitchen.   
  
"So you cooked breakfast huh?" Zife asked as he sniffed the air.   
  
"MMhmm!" Reia said with a smile.   
  
"Shouldn't you go home now? The clouds are still covering us but the thunder has stopped. You should get home, there's no reason for you to stay here anymore." Zife said as he opened the door.   
  
"Alright...if you don't want me around." Reia said with a friendly smile.   
  
"Zife...I um, wanted to ask you...are you going to help Leon, Pierce and I today?...With the attack on Takeru's army..." Reia asked.   
  
"Don't get your hopes up." Zife said.   
  
"Just think about it." With that, Reia walked back down the street leading to her house.   
  
Zife shut the door and sat down, eating the delicious meal cooked by Reia.   
  
("Guess she really can cook...") Zife thought as he finished 2 pieces of toast.   
  
("Looks like I have to clean up...") Zife picked up the dishes and dropped them into the sink.   
  
("It's Saturday...guess that means a day off...and it means I have nothing else to do...") Zife was almost thinking of going along with Leon's plan.   
  
Zife returned to his room, putting his jacket on. He quickly fixed his hair and picked up his sword.   
  
("Might as well make sure Reia makes it home safely...") Zife thought as he left the house, locking the door behind him.   
  
Reia opened the door to her house, about to turn the lights on...   
  
"Hey..." a familiar voice called out.   
  
"Pierce?" Reia asked, looking around.   
  
"Where were you last night?" Pierce asked interrogatively.   
  
"I...was at Zife's house. There was a thunder storm and he let me stay the night." Reia replied.   
  
"Yeah...sure." Pierce said, folding his arms across his chest, most of his face was hidden in the dark corner of Reia's house.   
  
"You mean you think that Zife...and I...I, no!" Reia said, surprised. by the fact that Pierce would even think something like that.   
  
"Wow, just what I was thinkin..." Pierce replied.   
  
"Pierce, you know that I...love you..." Reia said as she out her arms around Pierce and stared into his eyes.   
  
They came closer to each other, although quickly parting by the knocking on the door.   
  
("Why does it gotta be now? Oh man..." Pierce moved to the door, opening it.   
  
It was Zife.   
  
"What're you doin here?" Pierce asked.   
  
"Just wanted to make sure Reia made it home safely..." Zife replied.   
  
"...that wasn't cool of you to just walk out on Leon like that." Pierce said as Reia stood next to him.   
  
"I'm gonna come with you guys. Even though I don't know the full plan, I know enough. I'll meet you guys at Leon's house, that was the meeting point, right?" Zife asked.   
  
"Yeah...we'll be there in no tim-" Reia was cut off by Pierce.   
  
"15 minuets." Pierce said.   
  
"...okay..." Zife turned around and headed for Leon's house.   
  
"Now where were we...?" Pierce said as he hed Reia close to him.   
  
"Pierce, I don't feel like it." Reia said as she turned around and headed for the living room.   
  
"...Reia, why do you gotta be like that?" Pierce asked.   
  
"I told you I don't feel like it so just leave it at that." Reia said as she went into her room.   
  
"I'm going to Leon's house. You might as well come, since Zife will be there. Maybe you two can have some fun at Leon's house." Pierce said as he headed for the door.   
  
"Pierce, I told you nothing happend, why can't you believe me?" Reia asked.   
  
"Because, the way you were actin...then Zife comes over, and you "don't feel like it" Pierce said as he left.   
  
Reia went back to her room and changed into anoter pair of clothes, some more comfortable clothes, since that's what Leon told them to wear, "something comfortable"   
  
Zife, Pierce and Leon were standing outside of Leon's house, making final preperations.   
  
"Hey Reia..." Leon said, his back to her, still speaking with the Zife and Pierce.   
  
"I've enlisted the help of a "Master Treasure hunter", as he likes to be called, although I think "theif would be better." Leon said.   
  
"He'll be here soon." He added.   
  
"What's his name?" Reia asked.   
  
"Surge Lockeheart I think..." Leon replied.   
  
"Is that him?" Pierce asked as he looked on.   
  
A young man approached them. He wore a white shirt and baggy, tan pants. His hair was silver, and it hung down to his neck.   
  
"S'up?" Surge said as he he joined in the small group.   
  
Nobody really responded, most of them just nodded.   
  
"So, this is the group of people who are finally gonna bring Takeru's army down eh?" Surge said skeptically.   
  
"Ya didn't say there was a chick with them..." Surge said, scanning Reia with his eyes.   
  
"She's taken..." Pierce said.   
  
"Oh....shame..." Surge said, his "hopes" shattered.   
  
"This dude here must be the lucky fellow eh?" Surge said, looking at Zife.   
  
"No...." Pierce replied.   
  
"Leon! You never told me you had a girlfriend!" Surge said.   
  
"Pierce is my boyfriend...." Reia said.   
  
Surge tried not to laugh.   
  
"Well, we should get going..." Leon said, leading the way to the entrance to the secret passage that he had found.   
  
"Well, looks like we'll soon see what you guys are made of..." Surge said, walking off after Leon.   
  
"Come on Reia..." Pierce said as he walked off. Reia followed him.   
  
("There's something about Pierce I don't like...")   
  
("Maybe it's just my imagination....")   
  
("Or not...")   
  
With those thoughts, Zife followed the party.   
  
Leon lead the way, with Surge close behind him. Pierce and Reia were walking together, and Zife was bringing up the rear, watching Pierce carefully, but he didn't know why.   
  
"Almost there..." Leon said, as he turned a corner, coming into an alley.   
  
"Here..." Leon stopped, looking at a dome-like door, big enough for one of them to go in at a time. There was a turning wheel on the top.   
  
"I need you three to help me open it." Leon said, kneeling down beside the wheel, putting his hands on it.   
  
Zife, Pierce, and Surge all grabbed the wheel, turning it as hard as they could.   
  
All of a sudden, the wheel just flew off.   
  
"Sorry...I um, just couldn't help myself..." Reia said, scratching the back of her head.   
  
"Magic?!" Leon and Surge both exclaimed at the same time.   
  
"A chick that can use Magic..." Surge said, jumping into the hole that was once covered by the door.   
  
"Looks like you'll be more useful than I thought..." Leon said as he followed Surge.   
  
Zife jumped down the hole, not saying a word.   
  
"After you." Pierce said with a smile.   
  
Reia jumped down.   
  
Pierce reached into his pocket, pulling out a small calculator sized laptop. He pushed a few buttons, typing something in, then turning it off. He quickly followed the rest down the hole.   
  
Pierce landed in a stream of water, seeing that the others were already up on the walkway which was on the left side of the tunnel. Pierce jumped up onto the walkway, running up next to Reia.   
  
"There's something up ahead!" Surge exclaimed.   
  
"I...don't see anything..." Reia said, squinting.   
  
Surge's eyes were very sharp and accurate, he was a born Treasure Hunter. He was agile and quick to react, meaning that he could walk into a home, steal a wallet right out of a man's back pocket, and walk back out with no notice at all.   
  
And Surge was indeed right. There was something up ahead.   
  
There were three of them. Green-skinned slimy creatures that walked on their hind legs. They had razor-sharp claws, and teeth to go with those claws. Their tongues were at least a foot long, with poison dripping from them.   
  
The creature in front spoke in his own language to his colleagues, the other two nodding.   
  
"They're coming for us!!" Surge said, drawing his gold-bladed dagger.   
  
Zife drew his sword, not knowing what to expect.   
  
Pierce, who had kept the axe he had found the other day, drew the weapon, which was strapped to his back.   
  
Reia began to charge up for a special protection spell.   
  
Leon loaded hs weapon, tossing the empty shells into the water. The three creatures came into the others' viewing distance.   
  
"Trogs!" Leon exlcaimed, firing a shot.   
  
The Trog on the left's neck shot back, taking the impact from the shot. Purple blood ran down the creature's neck.   
  
Zife ran up to them, giving the wounded Trog a slice right down the middle.   
  
The other two retaliated, one of them biting Zife's arm. Zife tried to attack, but the venom from the Trog's bite had immobilized him almost immediately.   
  
Pierce swung his axe, but the Trog jumped backwards, coming forward, ramming himself into Pierce. Out of nowhere, Surge dashed right by the Trog that was attacking Pierce. Surge stopped his run, and behind him, the attacking Trog split in two.   
  
"I can go even faster than that..." Surge said arrogantly.   
  
Pierce got up, dusting himself off.   
  
The remaining Trog was closing in on Zife, hoping to get a free meal. It was knocked to the ground by the force of a bullet form Leon's gun before he even came close to Zife.   
  
"Bolt Star!!" Reia exclaimed, a massive bolt of electricity coming down upon the remaining Trog, frying it to just a pile of bones and burnt flesh.   
  
Leon, Surge and Pierce put their weapons away. Reia walked over to Zife.   
  
She knelt down beside him, a cool breeze coming from her palms. Zife could move again.   
  
"Be more careful next time." Reia said.   
  
Zife nodded, putting his sword away, lifting himself to his feet, continuing on.   
  
As they continued to walk down the tunnel, darkness started to fade in.   
  
"We're below the gate..." Leon said, stopping.   
  
"So just a little more further and we'll be on their turf?" Surge asked, waiting impatiently to continue.   
  
"Hopefully..." Leon said, continuing to go further into the tunnel.   
  
Zife looked up. He saw a dome-like door, similar to the one that they had used to get into the tunnel. He jumped up, grabbing onto the turning wheel which was on it. He shifted his weight to the left, eventually opening it. He fell to the floor, the dome along with him. Leon turned around.   
  
"Looks like you found it..." Leon said, coming up to Zife, jumping up to the light, pulling himself up.   
  
The others followed.   
  
"We're in the basement of a residence bunker..." Leon said, walking around the dark, damp room.   
  
"There was a light before, what was it?" Reia asked.   
  
"...I don't know..." Leon said.   
  
"I have a bad feeling about this, let's go back." Zife said, turning around.   
  
"What is there to be nervous about? Come on!" Pierce said, running down to the door at the end of the room.   
  
"You guys can go on ahead, but I'm going back into the tunnel. " Zife said, turning around.   
  
Reia hesitated, but continued to follow them.   
  
As they opened the door, they were greeted by thirty Takeru soldiers, the same ones ordered to kill Zife.   
  
Reia and the others were handcuffed, as Vile came up to them.   
  
"Well well, look what we got here....so this is what our radars were detecting..." Vile said.   
  
"Leon! You said that they wouldn't be able to detect us!!" Pierce hissed.   
  
"Sorry..." Leon replied.   
  
"DO you guys know who I am?! I'm Surge, the legendary treasure hunter. Don't mess with me!" Surge said, trying to break free, but the grip on his hands tightened.   
  
"Damn!! Leon! This is all your fault!" Surge said, looking at Leon with hatred in his eyes.   
  
They were thrown into a cell, he door quickly being closed behind them.   
  
"We should have listened to Zife..." Reia said, putting her hands on her cheecks, and her elbows on her knees, looking down.   
  
"He migt have known about this all along..." Pierce said with anger.   
  
"I doubt it...." Surge said, walking back and forth, his face thoughtful.   
  
"How would you know?" Pierce asked.   
  
"Zife was with us the whole time we were down in the tunnel, if he was some sort of spy, then how could he have informed them of us?" Surge said.   
  
"I still don't trust him." Pierce said.   
  
"Well, I'll just bust us outta here." Surge said confidently.   
  
"And how are you going to do that?" Leon asked.   
  
"I...don't know..." Surge replied.   
  
"Alot of good that does us." Pierce rpelied.   
  
"Like you could do better?" Surge exclaimed.   
  
"...yeah." Pierce said.   
  
Pierce walked up to the cell door, knocking on it.   
  
"Guard! Guard! Get in here!!" Pierce shouted.   
  
The guard came up to the door, grabbing Pierce, taking him off to another room.   
  
"Oh wow I'm so amazed..." Surge said.   
  
"The door is still open!!" Leon said, immediatle running up to the door.   
  
The door slammed in Leon's face.   
  
Zife turned around.   
  
("Maybe I should have went with them..." Zife said, turning around, coming back to the opening which lead to the basement.   
  
Zife enetered the room once more, seeing a guard standing in front of the hole. Zife slayed the guard, taking his uniform, slipping it on over his own clothes. He picked up the guard's helmet, slipping it over his face. Zife opened the door, seeing two more guards. Zife turned around, taking the dead gueard's body, dropping it into the hole. He then came back out of the basement, the two guards nodding in approval to him.   
  
Zife walked down the halls, seeing doors on either side.   
  
("...where are they? What happened to them?") Zife thought.   
  
Another guard ran up behind Zife.   
  
"You there! You are supposed to be guarding the intruders' cell!!" The soldier shouted.   
  
"Intruders?" Zife asked.   
  
"Floor 2, room 24B!" The soldier shouted, waiting for Zife to salute him.   
  
Zife turned and ran off.   
  
Zife walked up the stairs, looking for "24b"   
  
He found it. He looked into the small window.   
  
"Reia!!"   
  
Zife opened the door, walking inside.   
  
Reia was struck with fear, seeing the guard.   
  
"A...are you going to take me too?" Reia asked.   
  
Zife closed the door, taking his helmet off.   
  
"Zife!!!" Reia exclaimed, running up to him, hugging him tightly.   
  
"What are you doing?" Zife asked.   
  
"What, you don't like hugs?" Reia asked.   
  
Zife pushed Reia off of him.   
  
"Where are Leon, Pierce and that Surge guy?" Zife asked.   
  
"They were taken away, I thought I was next...until you came..." Reia said with a smile.   
  
Zife put his helmet back on.   
  
"Come on, lets find the others." Zife said, exiting the cell.   
  
Reia quickly followed him, staying close behind.   
  
Zife and Reia wandered through the cells, looking for the others.   
  
Zife walked up to another guard.   
  
"Sir, where are the other intruders?" Zife asked.   
  
"5th floor, end of the hallway...what, you want to watch thier execution?" The guard said with a chuckle.   
  
Zife ran off towards the staircase, Reia following him.   
  
As they came to the fith floor, they ran down to a door at the end of the hallway, opening it slowly.   
There, they saw Leon and Surge, tied to a pole. There were land-mines surrounding them, and automated guns pointing to them.   
  
"Where's Pierce?" Reia said.   
  
Zife did not answer. He jumped unto the air, stabbing his sword into the ceiling. While still holding on, he swung himself over to Leon and Surge, untieing them.   
  
"Zife!" Leon exclaimed.   
  
"...thanks..." Surge said, dissapionted that he wouldn't be able to escape on his own.   
  
"Reia, cast a float spell on us..." Zife instructed.   
  
Reia nodded, a wind lifting Zife Leon and Surge into the air. Reia followed them, as she was also floating. They came to the oposite side of the room, opening the door at the end of the corridor.   
  
They were outside, on a balcony-like ledge, above most of the base.   
  
"We still have to find Pierce..." Reia said.   
  
"I know..." Zife replied.   
  
Explosions were heard behind them.   
  
Zife opened the door, seeing Pierce standing where the mines were.   
  
"Sorry I'm late..." Pierce said.   
  
"Where were you?" Zife asked, turning around walking back outside. Pierce followed him.   
  
"That's not important." Pierce said, walking up next to Reia.   
  
"Pierce, tell me where you were." Zife asked again.   
  
"Why do you want to know?" Pierce asked.   
  
"Just wondering..." Zife replied, taking off the guard's uniform.   
  
("Wait...how did Pierce know it was me in the uniform?") Zife thought.   
  
They looked on, seeing a fairly large building in the distance.   
  
"That's where Takeru is..." Leon said, jumping off of the balcony, landing on the floor below. Surge followed.   
  
"I'm gonna clean up back here. We'll meet up at that big building." Pierce said.   
  
Zife nodded, jumping down, followed by Reia.   
  
"Hey Zife..." Reia said.   
  
"What?" Zife asked.   
  
"Thanks for rescuing me..." Reia said, kissing him on the cheek.   
  
Zife gave her a puzzled look, running after Leon and Surge. There was a large walkway that extended over to another building. They headed down that.   
  
("There's something about Pierce...something I don't like...") Zife thought. 


End file.
